Heinkel Wolfe
Heinkel Wolfe (ハインケル・ウーフー, Hainkeru Ūrufū) is an assassin for the Iscariot organization, who normally partners with Yumiko Takagi. Heinkel is voiced by Mitsuki Saiga in the OVA. In the English language adaptation of the OVA, she's voiced by Karen Strassman . Appearance Heinkel has neck-length, straw-colored hair, and grey-green eyes. She dresses in the priest uniform of the Iscariot Organization. Heinkel is usually seen with two pistols as a preferred weapon. Plot Summary Heinkel makes a couple small appearances in the Hellsing: Ultimate OVA IV, as a non-speaking character who shoots a corrupt priest when Maxwell instructs her to. Latter she aims a pistol at Schrödinger when he appears suddenly at the Hellsing-Vatican meeting with the Queen of England. She often acts as a bodyguard for Enrico Maxwell along with Yumie, she is latter seen among the brigade of Catholic priests sent to apprehend Integra under Father Anderson's leadership. In Chapter 74, she is shot in by The Captain. The bullet entered through her left cheek, and exited through the right, and severely damaged the right side of her face. Heinkel is bewildered as the Captain gestures to her with his head, which she interprets as "Stay out of the way". He tosses her a first-aid kit, and Heinkel realizes that the Captain spared her life when he could have easily killed her. After seeing Yumie's remains, a bandaged and enraged Heinkel swears revenge on Walter, and takes a sniper rifle from the small group of remaining Iscariot priests. While Walter is distracted by Alucard's remains, Heinkel shoots him through the chest with her sniper rifle. However, it fails, and Walter cuts off Heinkel's arm and leg, who was rescued by the Iscariot. In the final chapter, Heinkel seems to have become a regenerator, replacing Anderson as Iscariot's trump card. She appears as a silhouette next to Makube 30 years later. Heinkel still has the wound inflicted by the Captain (much like Anderson's scar) she is forever young, 30 years ago reinforces the implication that Heinkel is now a regenerator as her arm and leg was re-attached or simply replaced. Coincidentally, she develops a passionate feud with Seras Victoria, resembling greatly the rivalry of their mentors Alucard and Anderson. It is unknown if Heinkel still has pistols, or bayonets like Anderson. It's revealed, that as of now, the Iscariot Organization is too weak after the 9th Crusade, and that the next crusade will have to take place at least some centuries from now. ‎ Trivia * Remarks made by Kouta Hirano in a December 2005 issue of "Puff" magazine, in which he was interviewed about the upcoming Hellsing OVA series and Hellsing in general, have shed new insight into Heinkel and her androgynous appearance. * Heinkel's reaction to Yumie's death, and her emotionally-charged actions afterwards, might imply some sort of close relationship, platonic or amorous. Having grown up with her in the same orphanage, its likely that its a close friendship or possibly sisterly bond that fuels Heinkel's lust for revenge. * It is possible that she is of German origin, given her name. Heinkel was a World War II aviation company, which produced, among others, Heinkel He-111 used during the battle of Great Britain. Her last name, Wulf, bears some resemblance to the German word "Wolf" the wolf. The fact she may be a German Catholic mean she may have originated from Southern Germany. * A character by the same name is featured in one of Kouta Hirano's previous manga, Crossfire. However, the obviously female Heinkel Wolfe in Crossfire is a completely different character from the one in Hellsing, and the two should not be confused with each other. However, it is actually revealed that Kouta changed it to non-canon due to the fact that Enrico Maxwell looked too much like Integra. * Heinkel's prototype was in Daidojin Monogatari along with Walter. * Her appearance which looks much like a boy might be a reference to Joan of Arc * At the end of the manga and the OVA it is implied that she replaces Anderson as Seras Victoria replaces Alucard and the two would fight in the future. * The slides on Heinkel's guns are engraved with words from the Latin chant "Dies Irae," which fittingly describes Judgment Day. Gallery See Heinkel Wolfe/Gallery Category:Iscariot Members Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Human Category:Regenerator Category:Cyborg Category:Trump cards Category:Living Characters Category:Nuns Category:Catholics Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampire Hunters